1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pumps, and more particularly to pumps of the type typically used to form fountains in small outdoor ponds or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art pumps have typically been of many shapes, primarily dictated by the shape of what is inside of the pump housing. Most of these prior art pumps tend to vibrate when they are placed on a surface above or below the water and this causes them to want to move from where they are placed or if they are plumbed into place, to cause the connections to loosen. Consequently there is a need for a pump which will overcome the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art.